No
by Lapin de la Flouve
Summary: My own little version of how BoP should have ended. GS This is my first CSi fic. plz R


Title: No  
  
Author: Lapin de la Flouve  
  
Rating: PG for mild swearing and whatever else you may find  
  
Spoilers: Burden of Proof  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own CSI or any of the peoples in this story (Although I wish I did so that what I wrote had really happened)  
  
*Author's note* Yeah yeah, alright so I'm a little late. It's only two seasons. I only started watching CSI: in Oct. so I get a likkle bit of a break right? Anywho here's my fic hope you enjoy it.  
  
*~*No*~*  
  
Gil Grissom stared at the paper lying on his desk. The words on it seemed to jump out at him, leaving a peculiar hole in the pit of his stomach. Was Sara really asking for a leave of absence? He couldn't figure out why she was leaving. His mind started bouncing around as he tried to think of what he had done. She had said that he didn't respect her. If only she knew how he really felt. He trusted her and respected her opinion more then anyone else in the lab. She was the only one who understood him, so why couldn't he understand her. He stared at the form as if expecting it to tell him what he wanted to know. He didn't realize how hard he had been looking at the paper until he heard Catherine shout. "GIL!"  
  
"What?" He said snapping up his head.  
  
"Uh... I just came to give you an update on one of our backlogged cases. I called three times before you heard me. What, if you don't mind my asking, has you in outerspace?" Grissom pushed the paper towards her, "Sara is asking for a leave of absence." Catherine picked it up examining it. "Right and what are you going to do about it?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. He sat back in his chair; he had no idea what he was going to do. Before he could sum up an answer however, Greg Sanders popped his head in the room, "Grissom I found something that you're going to want to see." Grissom let out a deep breath. He hadn't realized he was holding it and couldn't help but wonder why. He got up to follow Greg, pausing at the door he turned back to Catherine, "Cath, why don't you stop over at my place after shift."  
  
"I'll do that." she answered putting Sara's form back on his desk.  
  
Standing in the tech room Grissom thought of what Sara had said to him. Most of all he remembered the quick, nearly mocking grin she had given him when he said that the lab needed her. The more he thought of it, the more he wished he could have told her the truth, that it was him who needed her. -You're her supervisor-he kept telling himself. -This is not the time or place- In the back of his mind a voice screamed out. When is the place and time? Will you even know when it's here? And will you do anything about it?  
  
The last question was the one that bothered him the most. The idea of telling her how he felt about her scared the hell out of him. It's not that he was afraid of her saying no; it was that she might say yes. If that were to happen he would have to allow her in, let her past all the walls he had erected around himself. The barriers had been there for so long he didn't know if they would come down  
  
By the time Greg finished his customary five-minute long speech and shown Grissom what he had found, shift was over. He made a beeline for his green Tahoe relieved to be out of the lab, hoping that he could leave his thoughts on Sara behind him.  
  
He wasn't that lucky.  
  
Catherine was waiting for him at his townhouse and as usual, she wanted some answers and a stiff drink.  
  
At first, he thought everything was going fine, they talked of her case; work was always the easiest thing for him to talk about.  
  
Then it happened, "Listen I heard about you and Sara."  
  
He looked up from the food he was cutting and tried to laugh it off, blaming it on Sara being overly emotional. "Are you in denial?" her outburst caught Grissom off guard. He looked up again, momentarily frozen. "Wow, you got burned bad." She said almost to herself. Grissom let out a heavy sigh and Catherine continued her rambling. He listened to her without really understanding where she was going. It wasn't until the final words of her speech that what she had been trying to say hit home. She gave him a brief smile, knowing that she had made sense to him, grabbed her drink and gave him some needed room to thing out his plan of action.  
  
Finding the number to a local flower shop in his phone book he dialed and placed an order for a plant to be delivered the next day to Sara at the lab. He thought he was doing pretty well until they asked for the sentiment. He hadn't expected there to be one with a plant. A million things raced through his head but he couldn't bring himself to put any of it in writing. 'From Grissom' was his final choice.  
  
The next day at the lab Grissom found the he was fidgety, he couldn't seem to concentrate on the case at hand. -Had she gotten his gift?- he asked himself repeatedly. He had seen her when he handed out assignments but she had avoided his gaze, he had no way of knowing how she felt.  
  
At the end of shift, he finally found out.  
  
Sara came storming into his office with a card in hand. She threw it on his desk. "What in the hell is this? Do you really think you can bribe me into staying?" She yelled. Grissom walked over and closed the door. There was no reason the others had to hear them. "Listen Sara," he said once the door was closed. She cut him off, "I'm not a child Gris. You can't just push me in one direction then another and expect me to be okay with it." He looked into her brown eyes now clouded with anger and knew she had every reason to be upset with him. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry but as usual, the words failed him.  
  
Sara moved over to his desk, grabbed her leave of absence forms from the top, and shoved them in Grissom's direction. "Please just sign the papers so I can get out of here." Grissom took the papers and started to reach for a pen when he suddenly knew what to do.  
  
Dropping his hands to his sides, he leaned against the door. "No."  
  
Sara blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?"  
  
"No." He repeated, more firmly this time, looking unexpressingly into her eyes. "I won't sign them. The lab needs..." He stopped short before he echoed his words from the night before. A look of disgust crossed Sara's face, "The lab." she said with what could almost be called a laugh. He looked down at the floor clearing his throat. A battle surging through his mind. "Damn the lab." he mumbled to his feet. Sara heard him and became confused. He looked up once more, his blue eyes piercing into Sara's brown.  
  
"I need you."  
  
Sara felt the breath catch in her throat. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. -It's a dream- she thought -Just another dream. He would never really say that. In a moment I'll wake up alone in bed.-  
  
Grissom too couldn't believe that he had actually said it. But now that he had, he felt as if he was finally able to break through the walls; and the sight of Sara on the other side gave him the strength to push though.  
  
For once in his life, he acted without thinking. He no longer cared what the consequences were, he wasn't going to loose her for good. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips gently to her own. He moved his hands up her shoulders to her jaw line, caressing her cheek as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Sara's head started spinning when she felt his mouth come to hers. Her body went limp at the suddenness of his embrace. When she felt his hands come to her face she gave herself up to him. She kissed him back and the immediate freedom that flooded both of their bodies told them that this is where they belonged.  
  
When they finally stopped Sara buried her head in his shoulder, allowing him to hold her tight, their bodies pressing together. Grissom was afraid to let her go now that he was holding her. "Please, don't go Sara. Don't leave me here alone. Will you stay?" he whispered in her ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck and the tingle that his kiss had left on her lips and knew that she couldn't leave. Not now that he truly needed her. He loved her, although he never actually said it, she knew it to be true. His strong kiss and the sound of his voice pleading with her to stay told her more then his words could have. She pulled back from him, looking into his face as if to make sure that it was really Grissom.  
  
His blue eyes were swirled with both hope and fear as he waited for her answer. There was a brief moment when he thought for sure that she was going to walk away from him, leave him exposed to the world. Then he saw the love that filled her eyes causing them to sparkle in the office lights and her knew that she would be at his side forever.  
  
Sara had seen the flash of doubt in Grissom and answered his question by leaning in and kissing him as she had so many times in her dreams.  
  
Finish  
  
*********** Well?! What do you think? That was my first fluffy fic. (try saying that five times fast) I'm not too sure about the title. If you think of a better one either leave it on my review board or E-mail me. (make sure you put 'CSI title' as the subject or I wont read) Thanx for reading and putting up with this hopeless romantics rantings.  
  
Apology note: Nick, Warrick I am so sorry I forgot to put you in. Please forgive me. It will never happen again I promise. Soooooo sorry guys. ( 


End file.
